Massage
by Dragonix
Summary: [Oneshot] [TyKa] Tyson has learnt a new technique, and he wants to try it out on Kai...


**Me: I felt like writing seme!Takao...**

**Tyson: (cuts in) yay!**

**Me: ... and uke!Kai**

**Kai: I beg your pardon?**

**Me: You. On the bottom.**

**Kai: ...**

**Me: ... Yes. The roles aren't completely stressed, but that's them (winks) read on!**

* * *

The door to Tyson Kinomiya's room slammed open, a ruffled looking teen darted inside before turning and hurrying to slide the wooden door shut again, leaning against it in relief. 

Kai Hiwatari raised an eyebrow at the panting bluenet.

Tyson padded away from his bedroom door to sit down on his bed beside his boyfriend, who was lying on his stomach. "That was hell." He stated, running tanned fingers through the navy locks of bangs shakily.

"It's couldn't have been that bad." Kai reasoned. "You were making your grandfather happy after all."

"That's not the point. The point is that he dragged me out of the house against my own will to go 'hang out with his homies'." Tyson replied grumpily, folding his arms and huffing. "I can find far better things to do than spend my day hanging out with a bunch of old people."

"Such as…?" Kai questioned smoothly, raising himself up on his forearms.

"Such as Beyblading or spending time with you, not with decaying old people with missing teeth." The bluenet murmured back in return, leaning over to place a soft kiss on the older teen's mouth.

Kai's eyelids fluttered over his red eyes slightly at the gentle contact, his tongue darting out momentarily to wet his lips as Tyson pulled away. "I agree." He replied huskily.

Tyson grinned cheekily at him, swinging his legs to lie on his stomach beside Kai, draping his upper body over the older teen's back and resting his chin on his shoulder comfortably. "I did learn something interesting though."

"And what is that?" Kai questioned, reaching up to lace his fingers with Tyson's darker ones and clasping the younger teen's hand in his own gently.

Tyson returned the squeeze affectionately. "Well. Apart from sitting through bingo for over two hours and trying to dodge stares while they sang random songs from 'back in their day', I did get to learn how to do a pretty damn good massage from the guys at the disco."

"Your grandfather and his friends went to a disco?" Kai repeated, slightly bewildered.

"I never said they were normal…" Tyson muttered under his breath. "However, I didn't get to practice my new technique on anyone because there's no way I was gonna practice on wrinkly people." Tyson's disgusted expression morphed into a sly one, "so can I practice on you?" He questioned, running his free hand along Kai's black t-shirt clothed side.

Kai shuddered at the contact, a soft sigh escaping from his slightly parted lips. "I suppose so." He replied, shrugging off his younger lover gently, "it better be good mind you."

"Oh, it will be." Tyson promised, freeing Kai's hand and getting up onto his knees. "Take off you shirt then."

Saying nothing, Kai obeyed and rose himself up slightly and slipped off his black shirt (it was summer and therefore too hot to wear his long white scarf) and dropped it over the side of the bed. Settling back down, he glanced over his broad shoulder and gave Tyson an expectant look.

Rather bpleased that he had gotten to see his boyfriend's muscles again, Tyson wetted his own lips and crawled over to Kai and swung one leg over his narrow hips. Sitting comfortably on Kai's butt, Tyson placed his small tanned hands on Kai's back muscles firmly.

Kai had to bite down on his bottom lips slightly and press his face slightly into his pillow to drown the soft moan that had escaped from his throat.

Tyson smirked slightly, pleased at the reaction he had received and started rubbing at the slight tension in Kai's prominent back muscles. Rolling his hands in small circles and adding pressure in all of the right places, Tyson could feel the tension slowly easing away. Smiling to himself he leaned forward to whisper in Kai's ear, "are you enjoying this?"

"Hmm…" Kai murmured, his eyes having shut a while ago. He had folded his arms underneath himself and was now quite happy to be limp and relaxed as his lover rubbed at his back in that sensual way… he let out a small sigh of contentment.

Trying to resist a grin at having made Kai completely putty in his hands and failing, Tyson moved his hands upwards from the middle of Kai's back to work on the older teen's pale shoulders. Rubbing the bottoms of his palms on the strong muscles there, Tyson's eyes glinted as he watched Kai shift slightly. His shoulders were always one of Kai's more sensitive spots.

"Is this good?" Tyson questioned lightly.

"Hmm… yeah, lower." Kai demanded in a thick, dark voice, still not bothering to open his eyes.

The bluenet suddenly got a rather devious idea and he smirked, trailing his hands downwards so he could cup Kai's butt cheeks and squeeze.

Kai jolted slightly in surprise and fisted one hand in the pillow, "not _that _low…" he muttered.

Tyson pouted slightly in disappointment but he moved his hands up to rub at the muscles in Kai's back and by his tail bone obediently. "There?"

Kai nodded, not trusting his mouth to say anything intelligent without a tale tell rasp.

Tyson continued to run his hands over Kai's back before stopping, sprawling himself out again over Kai's bare upper body, turning his head to nibble lightly at Kai's earlobe before questioning, "Was that good?"

"Very." Kai forced out hoarsely. "I think you've gained a new talent Kinomiya."

And the look on Tyson's face oozed smugness at that complimentary remark.

* * *

**Kai: ... That wasn't so bad**

**Tyson: (smug)**

**Me: See? Review, please?**


End file.
